Les Secrets De Mon Père
by WhyteShark
Summary: Kristopher trouve que son père agit bizarrement et tente de découvrir les secrets qu'il cache même s'il doit pour cela agir contre la volonté de son père, Kai Hiwatari. Note À Lire
1. Un cadeau Innatendu

Disclamer: Tous les personnages de la série appartient à l'heureuse et géniale personne qui les a créé, non ce n'est pas moi -_-  
  
Spoiler: Euh... Beyblade Saison #1  
  
Résumé: Kristopher trouve que son père agit bizarrement et tente de découvrir les secrets qu'il cache même s'il doit pour cela agir contre la volonté de son père, Kai Hiwatari.  
  
Les secrets de mon père  
  
Un Cadeau Innatendu  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!  
  
Il tenta la main sur le bureau de gauche pour prendre son réveil matin pour le jeter à l'autre bout de sa chambre. Puis, il retourna sous les couvertures et l'oreiller sur la tête pour se rendormir. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et une voix féminine se rétentit dans la pièce:  
  
- Kristopher,Kristopher, aller réveilles-toi! Habilles-toi et va voir ton père, il est au sous-sol dans son bureau.  
  
- Hnnn... M'man il est je sais pas trop quelle heure du matin. C'est le premier jour des vacances et je dois me lever sans pouvoir faire la grasse matinée...  
  
- Arrêtes de gindre et va le voir  
  
- D'accord, répondit Kristopher sur un ton exaspéré.  
  
Il enfila un pantalon noir, un chandail rouge sang et mit à sa main droite un gant de bicycle et à sa main gauche un double bracelet en argent[1]. Il commença à mettre ses bas en sautillant sur un pied et sortit de sa chambre en trébuchant sur le cadre de porte. Il se redressa en espérant que personne ne l'ai vu, mais un petit rire se fit entendre.  
  
- Tu avais l'air vraiment idiot comme ça, Kristopher.  
  
- Ariane... si tu le dis à quelqu'un je t'assassines! répondit-il furieusement à sa jeune soeur.  
  
- D'accord! Alors, un jour tu m'assassineras, adressa la petite Ariane à son grand frère.  
  
Ariane venait tout juste d'avoir 5 ans, elle était de la taille moyenne pour son âge. Elle avait les cheveux longs et violets qui lui arrivait au milieu du dos et possédait un tresse sur le côté droit de sa tête. Ses yeux étaient aussi dorés que ceux d'un chat, elle portait un top magenta et un pantalon blanc.  
  
- Je vais te laisser le choix de ta mort, en douceur ou agressive.  
  
- Euh... je vais y penser.  
  
- Ok, quand tu seras décidée tu me le diras!  
  
Kristopher quitta le premier étage pour se rendre au rez-de-chaussé où Arika, sa mère, était près du four en train de faire le petit déjeuner. Elle préparait tous les ingrédients nécessaires pour faire de la mousse au chocolat et faisait cuire des crêpes.  
  
- Hmmm, ça sent bon! lança Kristopher alors qu'il tendait la main pour prendre une crêpe mais Arika l'intervint.  
  
- C'est pas encore prêt! Es-tu allé voir ton père?  
  
- Non, m'man je vais y aller tout de suite.  
  
Le jeune garçon quitta la cuisine et se dirigea vers la porte qui venait au sous-sol de la maison. Rendu en bas, il entendit un bruit de machine provenant de la salle de lavage. Puis Kristopher partit en direction d'une porte sombre, la porte du bureau de son père, il voulu l'ouvrir mais elle était fermée à clef. Il sentit une présence derrière lui, il se retourna et vit un chien noir avec un tâche blanc entourant son oeil gauche.  
  
- Storm? Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux? demanda Kristopher.  
  
Le chien nommé Storm se mit à grogner devant le petit de 7 ans. Kristopher était appeuré par la méchanceté du chien, même s'il savait qu'il ne pourrait lui faire de mal.  
  
- Je sais que papa ne veut pas que je vienne traîner ici, mais maman m'a dit qu'il voulait me voir. répondit-il au chien.  
  
- Et c'est tout à fait exact!  
  
Il se retourna et vit son père, il était grand, très grand, ses yeux était bruns qui viraient au rouge quelques fois. Ses cheveux était bleu argent au devant et bleu électrique à l'arrière. Il portait un pantalon bleu, une chemise blanche récouverte d'écritures chinoises noires et en dessous un t-shirt noir.  
  
- Papa, je... mais il ne put finir sa phrase car son père le coupa.  
  
- Allez rentre  
  
Kristopher ne bougea pas, mais devant l'expression que son père lui fit, il rentra pour la toute première fois dans le bureau de son père. Il regarda chaque recoin de la pièce, il y avait une très grande bibliothèque avec tant de livres que s'il les avait compter, il serait encore debout à 23 heures. Quelques cadres était accrochés aux murs, représentant Kristopher,Ariane, son père, Kai Hiwatari et sa très chère mère Arika. Kai le fit asseoir sur une chaise alors que lui resterait debout.  
  
- Kristopher, je sais que tu adores le beyblade comme je l'ai aimé... Il s'interrompit et continua. Je crois que tu es assez grand pour recevoir ceci.  
  
Son père avança son poing devant le petit et ouvra sa main et laissa voir un petit écusson briller dans le creux de sa main.  
  
- Prends-le, il est à toi désormais.  
  
- P'pa, je sais pas quoi dire, merci. dit-il à son père avec enthousiasme.  
  
- Prends soin de Zagan, ne le traites pas comme de la pourriture, fais-lui confiance peut importe la situation. Ce n'est pas un simple spectre mais ton coéquipier pour toujours.  
  
- D'accord!  
  
Il prit de la main de son père, Zagan qui allait devenir le spectre qui hantera sa toupie et sortit du bureau de son père. Kai, quant à lui, resta dans son bureau prenant le cadre renversé sur le bureau et comtempla la personne sur la photo.  
  
- Merci à toi, d'avoir fait de ma vie un rêve... murmura-t-il.  
  
Il sortit à son tour fermant les lumières et scellant à clef la porte.  
  
- Papa, pourquoi est-ce que Kristopher a un spectre et pas moi?  
  
Kai venait juste de rentrer dans la cuisine, il alla embrasser Arika avant de s'asseoir à table et répondit à sa fille.  
  
- Car il est plus grand que toi et tu ne sauras t'en occuper d'un pour le moment.  
  
- C'est pas juste! cria Ariane en se croisant les bras.  
  
- Ne fait la tête Ariane, toi aussi tu en auras un, répondit Arika.  
  
- C'est vrai? Il sera beau, hein papa? Il sera très beau et très fort et il aura des ailes d'anges et un arc et... continua Ariane.  
  
Kai et Arika laissèrent leur fille rêvasser à son futur spectre, et la famille Hiwatari commencèrent à manger. Ils se rassasièrent de crêpes et de mousse au chocolat, et vers la fin du déjeuner le téléphone sonna.  
  
- Je vais répondre, annonça Arika alors qu'elle avait finit de manger.  
  
- Allo?  
  
- Oui,oui un instant.  
  
- Kristopher, c'est pour toi!  
  
- J'arrive m'man! cria-t-il de la cuisine.  
  
Kristopher arriva et saisi le téléphone et s'adressa à la personne:  
  
- Salut  
  
- Salut Kris, c'est moi, Matt.  
  
- Ah! Ça va?  
  
- Oui, oui et toi?  
  
- Très bien, même que tu devineras jamais ce que j'ai reçu aujourd'hui.  
  
- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
  
- Papa m'a donné mon spectre!!  
  
- Quoi?! Veinard, le mien ne veut toujours pas me donner le sien.  
  
- Pas de veine, répondit Kristopher avec fierté. Au fait, pourquoi tu m'appeles?  
  
- Ah, c'est ça... Celest m'a lancé un défi et comme tu sais, je ne refuse jamais à une fille, et je crois qu'elle est plus puissante que moi et je croyais que tu pourrais m'aider à m'entraîner avec toi.  
  
- Pas de prob! Et c'est pour quand le match?  
  
- Euh... demain  
  
- Quoi?! Demain?! Alors je vais chez toi tout de suite, ok?  
  
- Ok! Tu te souviens où j'habites?  
  
- Ouais! Alors j'y vais, bye!  
  
- Ouais, à tantôt!  
  
Kristopher mit fin à la conversation et courra à toute vitesse vers sa chambre ramassa Zagan, qui reposait sur son bureau et son lanceur. Et partit vers la porte pour sortir dehors.  
  
- Et où crois-tu aller comme ça? demanda Arika.  
  
- Je vais chez Matt, on va s'entraîner au beyblade!  
  
- Comme ça? Et tu n'as même pas fait ta chambre! Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller la ranger, ok?  
  
- Mais m'man...  
  
- Pas de mais!  
  
- M'man, s'il te plaît... lui dit Kristopher avec un air de chien battu.  
  
- Avec moi ça ne marches pas!  
  
Il continua de la regarder ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède.  
  
- Bon d'accord, vas-y!  
  
- J't'adore m'man! lui dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de partir chez Matt.  
  
- N'oublies pas de dire bonjour à Nolee de ma part, mon grand! avertit sa mère.  
  
- Ok m'man!  
  
Fin Du Chapitre  
  
[1] Bracelet que porte Kai dans la saison #2 de Beyblade  
  
Voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre... Il était long c'est le cas de le dire. Alors je vais vous en dire plus sur mon fic. Je compte le faire le plus court possible pour pouvoir continuer 'La déchirure du passé', mais il se peut qu'il y ai des chapitres no wair de même. M'en voulez pas trop? J'espère que tout lecteur et lectrice me lessera un p'tit ou un long review. 


	2. Petites Découvertes

Disclamer: Tous les personnages de la série appartient à l'heureuse et géniale personne qui les a créé, non ce n'est pas moi -_-  
  
Spoiler: Euh... Beyblade Saison #1  
  
Résumé: Kristopher trouve que son père agit bizarrement et tente de découvrir les secrets qu'il cache même s'il doit pour cela agir contre la volonté de son père, Kai Hiwatari.  
  
** = Pensé de Kristopher  
  
Les secrets de mon père  
  
Petites Découvertes  
  
Kristopher courrait à toute vitesse pour se rendre chez son cousin. Il passa devant le parc municipal, son école primaire et enfin il arriva à la rue où demerait Matt. À l'intersection il tourna à droite, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu le franchir, quelqu'un le bouscula et tomba par terre. Il s'arrêta et aida la jeune fille à se relever.  
  
- Je suis désolée, lui dit-elle.  
  
- Celest?  
  
- Kristopher...  
  
Celest était une petite fille âgée de 6 ans. Ses cheveux châtains clairs étaient coiffé d'une simple queue de cheval. Ses yeux étaient pourpre et rayonnait de joie.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? demanda Kristopher. Tu habites pourtant à l'autre bout d'ici, non?  
  
- J'étais venue voir Matt pour savoir s'il voulait venir avec moi à la piscine, mais il est occupé... Toi, tu veux venir avec moi?  
  
- Désolé, mais j'ai prévu de faire quelque chose avec Matt... répondit mal à l'aise Kristopher.  
  
- Ah... Ok  
  
- On se reprendra une autre fois avec les autres, Ok?  
  
- Bien sûr!  
  
- C'es pas que j'aime pas être en ta compagnie, loin de là seulement je dois y aller.  
  
- Ok, alors on se revoit bientôt!  
  
- Bye  
  
Il continua son chemin jusqu'à être arrivé chez Matt. Ce dernier était assit sur sa veranda, regardant Kristopher arriver à grand pas.  
  
- Tu as un oeil sur Celest? demanda Matt. Je dois dire que vous êtes drôle à voir tout les deux!  
  
- Fermes-là!  
  
- Aller, ce n'était qu'une blague!  
  
- Si elles sont si plate, gaspille pas ta salive pour ça!  
  
Les deux cousins rentrèrent dans la maison, ils n'eurent même pas eu le temps de faire un pas que sa tante Nolee se précipita sur Kristopher. Elle lui fesa une caresse, suivi des becs de tante[1], Kristopher avait un petite teinte de rose sur les joues.  
  
- Maman te fait dire bonjour! lui dit-il, se fesant une raison pour que sa tante arrête.  
  
- Ça fait combien de temps qu'on ne sait vu?  
  
- Au moins une semaine.  
  
- Si longtemps? Alors ce soir tu restes manger à la maison!  
  
- Mais oui... intervint Matt et emmena son cousin dans sa chambre avant que sa mère se mette à leur raconte toute sa vie.  
  
- Ton père est pas là? demanda Kristopher.  
  
- Il est partit travailler, répondit Matt.Euh... je dois te dire quelque chose avant de s'entraîner.  
  
- Vas-y!  
  
À ce moment, un garçon traversa la porte en un éclair. Il devait être âgé de 5 ou 6 tout au plus, selon Kristopher.  
  
- Tu as invité Zack?!  
  
- Euh, ouais...  
  
- Matt, tu es prêt? Ah, salut Kristopher!  
  
- Hn...  
  
- Fait pas la tête, Kris! Il est pas méchant...  
  
- Méchant? C'est l'fun à savoir de ta part, lui dit Zack. On y vas?  
  
- Ouais...  
  
Les trois garçon descendirent au sous-sol pour se rendre dans un atelier, où se trouvait un beystadium.  
  
- Au fait à quoi ressemble ton spectre Kris? demanda Matt.  
  
- ... Je sais pas, je l'ai reçu aujourd'hui et je connais rien de lui, uniquement son nom, Zagan!  
  
- Tu as un spectre? lui demanda étonné Zack. Chanceux! Moi je sais même pas si j'en aurai un.  
  
- Tu n'as juste à me regarder de haut! répondit fièrement Kristopher.  
  
- Tu as apporté des pièces de rechange?  
  
- Oui, tout est là! dit Zack en montrant un sac plastique à Matt.  
  
- Matt on commence? demanda son cousin.  
  
- Ouais une minute... mais où il est??  
  
- Ça va? lui demanda Zack.  
  
- Je trouve plus mon lanceur! Je l'avais laissé là il y a deux minutes... Aaron!! Tu vas me le payer!  
  
- Ton frère a prit ton lanceur?  
  
- Heureusement pour lui qu'il est partit sinon... couic!  
  
- Mon cousin si calme et réfléchi est une vraie bête frustré quand il veut!  
  
- Répetes un peu?!  
  
- Tiens, je te le prête.  
  
- Merci Zack!  
  
Les deux cousins se mirent en place devant le beystadium, prêt à lancer leurs Beyblade.  
  
- Vous êtes prêts? demanda Zack. Hyper Vitesse!  
  
Les toupies furent lancés dans le beystadium et celle de Matt se plaça au centre.  
  
- Ce n'est pas en mode défensive que tu gagneras, crois-moi! lui lança Kristopher.  
  
- Je sais!  
  
- Zagan attaque!  
  
Zagan se dirigea vers la toupie de Matt, qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Puis à une certaine distance, la toupie argenté de Matt partit du centre de l'aire de jeu et tourna à une vitesse incroyable la rendant invisible à l'oeil nu. Kristopher essaya de garder son calme.  
  
- Il ne faut pas être trop sûr de soi!  
  
- Arrêtes de parler et agis!  
  
- Comme tu veux! Fracasses-la!  
  
*Je ne connais pas ta force Zagan, mais je te fais confiance*  
  
- Fini de jouer! s'exclama Kristopher.  
  
La toupie de Matt n'était toujours pas réapparut, mais le spectre de Kristopher commença à s'illuminer. Zagan finit par sortir de la toupie orange brûlée. Il le bas de son corps représentais un cheval et l'autre moitié celle d'un lion. Zagan rébondissait sur le beystadium provoquant des tremblements, ce qui fit perdre de la vitesse à la toupie argenté et réapparut comme par magie. Zagan se dirigea vers son adversaire et l'éjecta d'un simple coup.  
  
- Je t'avais dit que je n'étais pas à la hauteur!  
  
- Mais non! Même si je le laissais pas paraître tu m'as donné des sueurs froides.  
  
- Seulement le problème est son anneau de défense. leur dit Zack. Ta toupie est très bien seulement ta défense est disons, nulle!  
  
- Et qu'est-ce que je fais?  
  
- On appelera Meg! C'est la spécialiste dans ce genre.  
  
- O.K!  
  
- C'est bientôt l'heure de manger, je vais y aller. Et on se reverra tantôt!  
  
- Tu manges tout le temps, ce n'est pas nouveau! lança Kristopher à l'adresse de Zack.  
  
- Et Alors?  
  
- Alors ne chiale pas plus tard que tu es gros!  
  
- Répêtes!  
  
- Surtout pas pour les sourds!  
  
Zack lui fit un grimace, parla à Matt et partit chez lui. Quant aux deux autres garçons ils prirent le chemin en direction du salon. Ils s'assissèrent sur le sofa, Matt alluma la télévision quant la porte d'entrée s'ouvra. Un homme de taille moyenne venait de franchir le pas de la porte. Ses cheveux étaient noirs luisants, ses yeux étaient dorés. En gros le portrait aldulte de Matt.  
  
- Salut p'pa!  
  
Le père de Matt s'approcha de son fils et lui ébourrifa les cheveux. Il regarda Kristopher et lui s'avança devant lui.  
  
- Salut Kris  
  
- Bonjour oncle Ray!  
  
- C'est fou, plus tu grandis et plus tu ressembles à ton père!  
  
- Ah oui?  
  
- Si je te le dis! Tu restes à manger, non?  
  
Kristopher lui fit 'oui' de la tête.  
  
- Après je te montrerais une photo de lui plus jeune, tu pourras constater par toi-même!  
  
- D'accord!  
  
- Le repas est prêt! cria Nolee.  
  
Tout le monde vint s'installer à la table, seulement une personne manquait à l'appel.  
  
- Aaron est en retard, dit Ray.  
  
- Je suis là!  
  
- Toi! Je t'assures que si je t'attrapes j'te bat à mort! cria Matt.  
  
Il sortit de table et partit à la course de son grand frère. Aaron se mit derrière le sofa tandis que Matt était devant.  
  
- Tu m'auras jamais!  
  
- Tu veux gager?  
  
À ces mots Matt sauta dessus le sofa et attrapa son frère par le cou.  
  
- Tu as pris mon lanceur alors voilà ta conséquence! dit Matt.  
  
- J'ai rien pris du tout! se défendit la victime.  
  
- Alors pourquoi je ne retrouves plus mon lanceur, quand je suis monté en haut tu étais le seul dans l'atelier et le seul à avoir pris mon lanceur!  
  
- ÇA SUFFIT! cria Nolee.  
  
Les deux frères arrêtèrent, ils allèrent manger et durant tout le repas ils se menacèrent silencieusement du regard. Le repas terminé, Kristopher et Matt allèrent s'assoierent dans le salon et Ray Et Nolee arrivèrent quelques photos à la main. Ils les montrèrent à Kristopher et Matt.  
  
- Tu lui ressembles tellement! lui dit Matt. On dirait que tu lui plus jeune.  
  
- C'est vrai, on se ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, seulement j'ai l'impression d'avoir quelque chose de plus...  
  
- Tu as raison Kristopher, tu es le portrait craché de ton père mais tu as ce qu'il a toujours voulu avoir, la joie de vivre pleinement la vie tout comme... mais Ray ne put finir sa phrase car sa femme lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.  
  
- Comme qui? demanda Matt.  
  
- Rien, répondit Nolee.  
  
Kristopher savait que son oncle et sa tante lui cachait quelque chose seulement il ne savait quoi. Ils sortirent du salon et partirent au sous-sol s'entraîner.  
  
- Fait Attention, tu aurais pu tout lui dire! avertit Nolee.  
  
- Je sais, mais je n'ai pu m'en empêcher, je ne comprend pas toujours pas pourquoi il refuse à le lui dire.  
  
- Il doit avoir ses raisons, chéri. Mais comment crois-tu que Kristopher réagirai à tout cela? Et ma soeur, tout risque de changer entre eux et Arika.  
  
- Tu as sûrement raison... Seulement plus il tardera à lui dire plus ce sera difficile.  
  
***********************************  
  
- Est-ce que ça va, Kris? Hey! HEY!  
  
- Quoi!  
  
- Ça va?  
  
- Oui  
  
- Tu es sûr? Depuis que papa t'as parlé tu as l'air dans les vagues.  
  
- J't'ai dis que ça va  
  
- Si tu le dis...  
  
- SALUT!  
  
*Chouette! Voilà le clown, comme si j'avais besoin de ça!*  
  
- Regarder qui j'ai emmené avec moi, leur dit Zack en pointant un jeune fille.  
  
- Salut les gars! leur dit-elle.  
  
- Salut Meg  
  
- 'lut  
  
- Ouhh, c'est la pêche ici  
  
- Ouais... répondit Kristopher  
  
- Matt, Zack m'as dit que tu avais un problème avec ta toupie.  
  
- Oui, la défense de ma toupie est trop faible et j'aurai besoin d'en avoir plus avant demain contre Celest...  
  
- Celest! Tu aurais du le dire plus tôt, on va t'aider!  
  
- Tu as des problèmes avec Celest?  
  
- Quelques malentendus... mais maintenant elle va nous le payer!  
  
- Nous? demanda Kristopher.  
  
- Oui, dit-elle en montrant un laptop. Je l'ai pris à mon père, j'espère qu'il ne sait pas que je l'ai pris sinon je peux dire adieux à mes vacances!  
  
Meg ouvra le laptop qui se mit aussitôt à lui parler.  
  
- Bonsoir Kenny!  
  
- Dizzara, c'est Meg.  
  
- Bonsoir à toi!  
  
- Dizzi, j'aurai besoin de ton aide pour renforcer la défense de la toupie de Matt. Pourrais-tu aller me chercher le fichier des BladeBreakers?  
  
- Bien sûr, le voilà!  
  
- Tu as dit BladeBreakers? demanda Kristopher.  
  
- Oui, pourquoi?  
  
- C'est l'équipe de mon père, mon oncle et du père de l'abbruti...  
  
- Et celle de mon père, continua Meg.  
  
- Hey! C'est moi que tu traites d'abbruti?  
  
- Ouais...  
  
- Et tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'abbruti?  
  
- Ah, ça va pas recommencer! s'exclama Matt désespéré.  
  
Kristopher s'approcha de Meg les jambes pliées vers le bas. Regarda Meg dans ses yeux noirs, ils étaient vides mais représentaient la sympathie. Ses cheveux étaient rose et détachés.  
  
- Tu as tout ce qui concerne les BladeBreakers dans le fichier?  
  
- Je crois que oui, mais il ne faut pas s'égarer du sujet! Matt, tu me prêtes ta toupie un instant?  
  
- Oui, bien sûr. Tiens la voilà!  
  
- Dizzi analyse-là, s'il te plait.  
  
- On a du travail pour toute la soirée Meg!  
  
- Quoi, elle est si pire que ça?  
  
- Côté défense, oui, sinon tout est correct.  
  
- Je te la prends pour ce soir et demain elle sera encore meilleure que d'habitude! promit Meg.  
  
- Je vais rentrer, a plus Matt... lui dit Kristopher.  
  
- Déjà? Tu ne restes pas plus tard?  
  
- Non, je suis fatigué, je vais allé me coucher.  
  
Kristopher prit l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussé, il dit aurevoir à son oncle et sa tante puis il partit en direction de chez lui.  
  
- Kris! Attends!  
  
- ...  
  
- S'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas tu peux me le dire, et ne me dit pas que tout va bien, car je sais que c'est faux!  
  
- Ça va  
  
- Je te connais plus que tu ne le crois Kristopher Hiwatari!  
  
- Quelle chance, lui dit-il sarcastiquement.  
  
- Je t'appeles tantôt et tu m'en diras plus, ok?  
  
- ...  
  
Il continua son chemin et rendu à moitié, Kristopher vit son père marché dans les rues, seul, Kai Hiwatari se dirigeait vers...  
  
- Le cimetierre... murmura Kristopher.  
  
  
  
Fin Du Chapitre #2  
  
[1] Grosses caresses, pincettes sur les joues et des gros becs dégueux!! ¬¬'  
  
Voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre! Pourquoi tant de cachoteries? Kristopher dira-t-il ce qui se passe à Matt? Ah, vous le saurez bien assez vite! ¬¬ ou peut-être pas! :P Un p'tit review serait grandement apprécié de votre part!  
  
Réponses Aux Reviews:  
  
White-Catz: Merci du compliment et pour la réponse à ta question, je préfère ne pas trop l'écrire sinon je spoilerais [ça existe ce mot en français?] mon fic. Sinon, je peux toujours t'envoyer un mail résumant en gros la rencontre.  
  
Icey Wolf: Gros merci!! Tu l'as eu la suite, contente? Non, non je lâcherais pas, promis! Tu me laisses des bisous?! Bon, je ferais pas mon cheap alors je t'en laisse aussi x [tout rouge...]  
  
Anck Su Namun: Tu aimes Kai et son rôle de père?! J'ai encore de la misère à le prendre... Alors tu t'appeles Ariane? C'est un joli nom ^^ Tu es sa fille ¬¬ ?! Comment il a rencontré Arika? Bien sûr, mais ce sera dévoilé durant le fic! T'aimes les histoires d'amours, moi pas... Kris est chou? Attention il n'est pas comestible [C'est pas un chou à la crème, enfin si tu hallucines pas!] Merci de tes encouragements!!  
  
Kimiko: Mon fic est génial? Cool!! Kai? Non, il est pas malade, seulement... Ah non je dis pas! ;) Le faire mourrir, je sais pas! Nan, je crois le garder bien vivant ^^ Satisfaite?  
  
Ewan421: Je l'ai continuer!! Il est meilleur que le précédent? Pas grave si tu ne me laisses pas un long review, tu m'en a donné un! 


	3. Questionnage

Disclamer: Tous les personnages de la série appartient à l'heureuse et géniale personne qui les a créé, non ce n'est pas moi -_-  
  
Spoiler: Euh... Beyblade Saison #1  
  
Résumé: Kristopher trouve que son père agit bizarrement et tente de découvrir les secrets qu'il cache même s'il doit pour cela agir contre la volonté de son père, Kai Hiwatari.  
  
** = Pensé de Kristopher  
  
Les secrets de mon père  
  
Questionnage  
  
Il s'arrêta net. Il l'observa et remarqua la direction qu'il prenait. Devait-il le suivre ou retourner chez lui? Kristopher prit tout son courage et suivit son père. Il traversa la rue pour se rendre au cimetièrre, il passa près de la statue de l'ange à l'entrée. Il regarda toujours son père et le suivit en se cachant derrière les pierres tombales. Kai tourna vers la gauche et son fils ne put voir dans quelle direction il allait, un arbre bloquait la vue. Kristopher décida alors de continuer le chemin, hélas il fonça dans un personne et se retrouva par terre.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Kristopher? demanda Kai.  
  
- Eh... Eh...  
  
- Alors?  
  
- Je t'ai vu et je t'ai suivi pour te parler de...  
  
- De?  
  
- ... Zagan! Oui, de mon spectre! répondit Kristopher.  
  
- Tu as un problème avec Zagan?  
  
- Non, je voulais seulement savoir comment l'as-tu eu?  
  
- Je te le dirais ce soir.Il se fait tard, pars à la maison et ne dis pas à ta mère que je suis là.  
  
- Mais...  
  
- Allez!  
  
- Qui vas-tu voir? Grand-mère et grand-père?  
  
- Oui...  
  
Kristopher regarda encore une fois son père, et quitta le cimetièrre. Il marcha lentement dans les rues pour se rendre chez lui.  
  
*Pourquoi ne veut-il pas que je le dise à maman?*  
  
Quand il arriva chez lui, il eu droit a un serment.  
  
- M'man...  
  
- Y'a pas de m'man qui tienne, ça fait une demi-heure que tu est partit de chez ta tante. J'étais inquiète!  
  
- C'est pas d'ma faute...  
  
- Et c'est la celle de qui?  
  
- Tout le monde sauf moi!  
  
- Fini! Tu ne sortiras pas de toute la semaine. Et saches que lorsque ton père sera revenu, il sera tenu au courant.  
  
- C'est pas juste! cria-t-il en jetant un regard noir à sa mère.  
  
- Montes dans ta chambre!  
  
Kristopher prit l'escalier menant au premier étage en marchant fort du talon. En haut, il vit a travers l'ouverture de la porte de chambre d'Arian, qu'elle jouait à la poupée[1] avec une amie. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Kristopher rentra dans sa chambre. Il ferma la porte, prit le téléphone dans sa chambre et composa le numéro de Matt.   
  
- Elle a coupé ma ligne! J'arrive pas à le croire! Au moins il me reste la télévision.  
  
Il alluma la télévision mais elle n'affichait rien.  
  
- Même la télé, j'espère qu'elle m'as laissé mes jeux vidéo! Merde! Elle m'a tout pris...  
  
À ce moment la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Ariane rentra dans la chambre, s'avança vers son grand frère.  
  
- Kristopher, est-ce que ça va? Je t'ai entendu crier et je croyais... demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Oui, ça va  
  
- Tu es sûr?  
  
- ...  
  
- Pas obliger de me répondre, je sais que ça va pas. Je vais retourner jouer avec Catherine, tiens je te prêtes mon jeu portatif!  
  
Ariane sortit et laissa Krsitopher jouer avec la GameBoy Advance[2] de sa petite soeur. Il joua tout le long du reste de la soirée. Vers 22 heures, la porte se réouvrit, son père apparut derrière elle.  
  
- P'pa! Maman t'as tout raconté?  
  
- Oui, et je suis là pour t'en parlé.  
  
- Je vais pouvoir sortir alors?  
  
- Pas tout à fait... Ta mère était vraiment inquiète tu sais? Et je crois tout comme elle, qu'elle a raison de faire ce qu'elle fait.  
  
- Mais...  
  
- Tu feras ce qu'elle te diras!  
  
- Si je t'aurais pas vu, ça ne saurait pas arriver!  
  
- Si tu ne m'aurais pas suivi...  
  
- Alors j'vais l'dire à m'man que tu étais là-bas.  
  
- Je vais essayer de m'arranger, ok? dit Kai, prit dans le piège.  
  
- Ok!  
  
- Il est tard, va te coucher.  
  
Kai sortit de la chambre son fils, ferma les lumières pour qu'il puisse dormir. Kristopher s'assit sur son lit, ouvra la lampe de bureau et l'emmena près de son lit pour continuer à jouer à la console portable. Il finit par s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte. À son réveil, il fut réveillé très tôt, par le téléphone.  
  
- Uh? Uh? Allo?  
  
- J'suis stressé! Je crois que je vais perdre, tu vas venir m'encourager, hein?  
  
- Uh, Qui parle? demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.  
  
- Quoi? Voyons, c'est moi Matt! T'aurais pas oublier que je dois affronter Celest?  
  
- Nooooon... À vrai dire, oui...  
  
- Ça lieu au parc, alors s'il te plait dépêches-toi! Il reste une heure...  
  
- Je sais même pas si je pourrais sortir!  
  
- Ah! C'est vrai, ta mère a appelé à la maison hier, elle était très inquiète selon maman...  
  
- J'te rapelles, ok?  
  
- Ouais, ok!  
  
Kristopher raccrocha le téléphone, sortit de sa chambre et descenda en bas. Il vit dans la cuisine sa mère et Ariane qui avait plein de 'Nutella' au bord de sa bouche. Il s'assit à la table, Arika lui déposa un bol rempli de céréales[3].  
  
- Il est où, p'pa? demanda Kristopher.  
  
- Il est partit travailler.  
  
- Pourquoi il n'y est pas allé hier?  
  
- Il ne voulait pas y aller, c'est tout...  
  
- Mais pourquoi?  
  
- Il ne voulait pas y aller. répondit Ariane.  
  
- Toi, j't'ai pas parler!  
  
Ariane ne lui répondit pas et lui fit une grimace[4], puis elle partit.  
  
- Papa t'as parlé de...?  
  
- Oui... Tu pourras sortir mais tu devras revenir avant le souper.  
  
- Super! Mais tu pourrais me dire pourquoi, papa n'est pas aller travailler hier?  
  
- Je te l'ai dit, il ne voulait y aller.  
  
- C'est pourtant pas papa, il ne rate jamais une journée sans bonne excuse, à moins que...  
  
- Allez, va jouer! coupa Arika.  
  
- J'vais au parc, rejoindre Matt et les autres!  
  
- D'accord, mais n'oublies pas avant le souper...  
  
Fin Du Chapitre #3  
  
Voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre, je l'ai fini vite parce que je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps... Un review serait apprécié, mais pas obligatoire!  
  
[1] Ce sont des p'tites filles, et les p'tites filles jouent à la poupée  
  
[2] Je connais pas beaucoup de console portable  
  
[3] Celle que vous voulez ^^  
  
[4] Toute tachetée de 'Nutella'  
  
Réponses Aux Reviews:  
  
White-Catz: Salut toi! Es-tu sherlock Holmes, pour essayer de découvrir le sens de mon fic. Oui tout les blade Breakers ont des enfants qui jouent au Beyblade. Zack celui de Tyson? Eh oui, mon cher Watson! Je crois pas que Dizzi dira à Kenny que Meg l'a empruntée.Comme tu as pu le déviner, Celest c'est le gosse de Max! Très bien je vais te parler de la rencontre entre Kai et Arika, seulement j'ai besoin de ton e-mail! C'est dur à croire mais oui... Ariane aura son role ^^  
  
Ewan241: Mes chapitres sont égales? Je suis de première qualité?! Waaaaa, c'est cool de ta part! =^_^=  
  
Anck Su Namun: Le yo-yo-yo, est le nouveau yo-yo? Ton frère t'achalles avec sa gomme? Elle est rose? Tu aimes mon fic, merci du compliment! Je l'ai fais la suiteuh! Tu es sa fille! Tu me le feras rencontré un jour?  
  
Icey Wolf: Voilà une suite! Elle a été longue à l'attente mais la voilà!  
  
Kimiko: Bonjour! Qu'est-ce que Kai fait au cimetièrre? Si je te le dirais ça serait plus une surprise!  
  
Ikary: Tu aimes les OC maintenant? J'ai fais un miracle! Kai s'est marié! Pour te consoler je te donne un boite de Kleenex! Tu as fait un campement? °_° N'oublie pas, ne jettes pas tes déchets par terre! Merci de ton review!  
  
Étoile Du Soir: Salut!! Oui je me rappelles te toi! Kai cache que... il n'est pas le vrai père, le vrai père c'est une chaussure! Nah, j'rigole! J'ai du talent? J'aime pas trop me vanter, mais beaucoup de gens me le dit, j'ai ma manière! Kai est chou, je crois que je sais et Kris aussi! Tu aimes les choux à la crème? Moi pas trop c'est foull pas bon! Bon je te laisse et on se revoit sur ton fic ou le mien! 


	4. Note De l'Auteur

Note De L'Auteur:  
  
Peut-être avez vous remarquez que tous mes chapitres sont longs à arriver? À vrai dire, j'ai abandonné mes deux autres fics, pour me consacrer a celle-ci. Peut-être plus tard je les continuerais...  
  
Mes raisons? L'été s'achevent j'aurais plus de temps à etre sur internet... L'école [même si c pas une bonne raison XD] Mes friends a qui je dois consacrer du temps... Mes émissions Télé... et tout le tra-la-la  
  
Je crois que c'est tout...  
  
Je vais répondre au réviews du chapitre précédent...   
  
Réponses Aux Reviews:  
  
Anck Su Namun: Ouais, j'espère que ça valoir la peine de me forcer! J'va vraiment l'rencontré? XD   
  
Calliope L: Aller voir la tombe de Tyson? Mais non, il est pas mort, ni amoureux de lui -_-'' La preuve Zack c son gosse...  
  
Icey Wolf: Coucou! Merci de tout tes GRANDS encouragements, ça me fait plasir! ^^   
  
Ikary: Mais de rien, la p'tite! XD Tu aimes certains OC, tu m'avais pas dit ça! oO' Tu t'étouffes avec mes kleenex?! Merci de ton appréciation du chapitre précédent, j'espère que c'est aussi le cas de celui-ci!  
  
Kimiko: Kai travaille en tant qu'avocat, travail interressant non? Je fait des fautes a mes verbres? pas grave! Tu sais on est pas tous parfait! La suite est dans 1 semaine je crois...  
  
White-Catz: Tu as peut-être déchiffrer quelquechose mais peut-être pas! XD Kenny donné Dizzi? Tu es folle, il ne le fera jamais!! Trop dépendant de son laptop... Matt a gagné! Matt a gagné! Contente?? Perdre contre Max? La honte -_-" Tu as raison ton e-mail, il m'a tout fucké [dans l'bon sens!]. T'as tout faux pour Ariane! XP T'aimes la relation entre le frère et la soeur? Ton frère a une GBA? Il te la passe pas?! Le méchant!!  
  
  
  
Angelic G: Tu ne l'aimes pas? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de plus? Si tu n'y comprends rien c'est pas de ma faute, utilise le truc gris et gluant entre tes deux oreilles... De plus tu n'étais pas obligé de lire si tu n'aimais pas, et de me laisser une review innapréciée, alors j'ai qu'un seul truc a te dire... Dégage! 


End file.
